El verano de mi vida
by Seilen-dru
Summary: ¿Puede un verano cambiar tu vida?, ¿que pasaria si Helga se sintira atraida por su maestro de arte?... o mejor aun que pasaria si Arnold se diera cuenta de su sentimientos x Helga y esta no le hace caso. !Descubranlo!
1. ¿Qué sucedió?

_**-**__**El verano de mi vida-**_

_**Por Seilen –Dru**_

…-…-…-…-…-…

_Mi corazón era un hermoso valle_

_pero después de ti_

_se convirtió en un desierto_

_en el cual nada puede crecer_

_e__n lo más profundo lo único que hay_

_enredaderas__ de espinas_

_y en la cual mi corazón está rodeada de ellas._

…-…-…-…-…-…

_Cap. 1: ¿Qué sucedió?_

Era un hermoso día en Hillwood.

El sol brillaba a lo alto del cielo, haciendo un poco de calor del verano.

En un aula de clases de la escuela P.S. 118, una rubia con una singular uni-ceja estaba de lo más aburrida. el Sr. Simmos estaba dando la clase sobre las antiguas pirámides de Egipto, Helga dejo de prestarle atención a lo que estaba diciendo el Sr. Simmos y por un momento se le quedo viendo a Arnold, pensó en demostrarle el amor que le tiene lanzándole sus típicas bolitas de papel, pero se abstuvo. No sabía qué hacer, desde lo que paso en las Industria Futuro, Arnold cambio por completo con ella, su relación entre ellos ya no fue la misma.

El tic tac del reloj de la escuela anunciaría pronto el inicio del verano y por enden las vacaciones que todos estaban esperando. Cada unos de los niños de ese salón ya tenían planes, haciendo un gran murmullo platicando entre ellos que era lo que harían en sus vacaciones. Helga solo se le quedaba observando a Arnold, el estaba conversando con su fiel amigo sobre no se qué cosas, y ella sabía que al tocar la campana, pasaría 3 mese lejos de su amor y eso le dolía.

El timbre sonó.

Todos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, felices de no tener que regresar por un buen tiempo. El salón quedo desierto, bueno casi desierto. Solo estaban Helga y el Sr. Simmos que al parecer, siguió a su grupo en el nuevo año. Helga acomodaba sus cosas con calma, no tenía prisa, eso le inquieto a su profesor que anteriormente la había observado. Le preocupo ver que esa niña "especial" que era capaz de escribir algo sumamente hermoso sobre el amor, ahora este opacada por una tristeza. Ya no pudo más y se acerco a su alumna.

-Helga… ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿hace tiempo que te veo deprimida?, ¿Tienes algún problema?- le pregunto el Sr. Simmos preocupado.

-Estoy bien Sr. Simmos.

Pero su respuesta sonó tan inverosímil que no convenció a su profesor.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad Helga?- sabia que algo le inquietaba y buscaba la manera en que su alumna le contara que era lo que la tenia así.

-Si… Sr. Simmos, pero en verdad no tengo nada- dijo rápidamente tomando su mochila para salir de allí.

…-…-…-…-…-…-

Helga iba caminado a su casa, iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que estaba cruzando la calle de una avenida cuando un camión se acercaba.

-¡¡Helga cuidado!!

Phoebe le grita asustada al ver que un camión iba atropellarla. Gerald y Arnold que la estaba acompañando se pararon en seco ante lo que iba a suceder sin saber que hacer al respecto.

El grito de Phoebe saco del trance a Helga. Ella se voltio y sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver el enorme camión que se dirigía hacia ella, trato de salirse del camino pero no podía moverse, parecía que sus pies se habían clavado al suelo. Más y más se acercaba el camión y nadie hacia nada. Lo único que hizo Helga fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza esperando el choque.

Una sombra de la nada apareció sacando a Helga de la mitad de la calle, rápidamente Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold reaccionaron y se acercaron en donde estaba su amiga. Lentamente Helga abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unos de color miel que la estaba observando, al parecer eran de la persona que la había salvado. Esta le estaba hablando pero no podía entender ninguna de sus palabras, estaba tan perturbada que no sabía qué era lo que pasaba. Todo al su alrededor parecía dar vueltas, vio a sus amigos que le decían algo, ellos se veían entre nerviosos y preocupados, poco a poco las imágenes se fueros extorsionando a estar completamente a oscura.

-¡¡Helga!!- dijo Phoebe

-Descuida ella está bien solo esta inconsciente- dijo el joven que la tenía en sus brazos.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi amiga- decía Phoebe entre lagrimas.

-No te preocupes, por el momento es mejor llevarla a su casa.

-¿Uh?... si es verdad nosotros la llevaremos- por primera vez después de esto, Arnold se decidió hablar.

-No… yo la llevaré- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie acomodando a Helga entre sus brazos.

Phoebe lo guiaba a donde dirigirse. Mientras Gerald y Arnold los seguían por detrás.

-Hey viejo ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Gerald a ver a su amigo tan serio.

-Nada Gerald.

Gerald no estaba seguro, desde que salvaron el vecindario Arnold estaba comportándose de una forma muy extraña, había algo que estaba inquietando a su amigo pero no sabía que era. El había tratado de hablar con él muchas veces, pero Arnold se negaba que algo pasaba diciendo que era su imaginación.

El silencio a la casa de Helga fue incomodo, nadie decía nada, el joven "misterioso" tenía la mirada enfrente y rara vez desviaba su vista a la niña que traía en sus brazos. Phoebe solo observaba a Helga que aun no despertaba. Estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga. Desde que Helga le conto lo que sucedió en Industria Futuro no lo podía creer, por fin su amiga le pudo confesar su amor a Arnold pero este "confundido", pidió que eso era producto de la adrenalina del momento. Voltio a verlo, estaba muy serio. No le extrañaba ya que ese era el comportamiento que el tenia cerca de Helga, volvió a ver a su amiga y suspiro tristemente, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¡Es aquí!!- dijo señalando la casa.

Phoebe toco la puerta, esperaron unos segundos a que la mama de Helga saliera pero nadie se asomo. Al abrir se dieron cuenta que la casa estaba sola y, decidieron que era mejor llevar a Helga a su habitación.

-Otra vez gracias- decía Phoebe mientras acomodaba una mata sobre Helga.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que tú amiga este bien.- decía el joven misterioso mientras se dirigida a la puerta. –Es mejor que la dejemos descansar.

Phoebe asistió y dejo a Helga un momento para acompañarlo hacia a la salida, bajaron las escaleras y en la sala se encontraron con Arnold y Gerald esperando.

-¿Cómo esta Helga?- pregunto Arnold al ver a Phoebe.

-Ella está durmiendo.

Arnold se le quedo observando al joven, algo en el no le daba buena espina. No sabía porque desconfiaba en el pero algo le decía que debería tener cuidado. Arnold no fue el único que lo estaba mirando fijamente el joven lo miraba como estudiándolo. Parecía una batalla interminable, el ambiente se estaba tornando algo tenso hasta que…

-Es mejor que me vaya.- dijo el joven desviando la mirada hacia Phoebe. –Toma este es mi numero, espero que me llames para decirme como se encuentra tu amiga.- Dándole una tarjetita color azul claro.

-Gracias- Phoebe vio el nombre del joven escrito en la tarjeta y se dio cuenta de que era James Banchs un famoso pintor.-¡Eres!… ¿eres James Banchs?- dijo Phoebe al descubrir la identidad de la persona que la había salvado a su amiga, no podía creer la suerte que tenia.

-Si... bueno me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Llámame para saber cómo se encuentra tu amiga- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿James Banchs?- pregunto Gerald, después de que él se fuera.

-Sí, acaso ¿no sabes quién es?

-No- dijo Gerald un poco molesto por la actitud de Phoebe y de la forma que miraba a ese "James Banchs", quien sea que fuese.

-James Banchs, es un joven pintor muy reconocido en Europa. A pesar de su corta edad sus pinturas se venden muy bien, además es muy inteligente y…

-Ya no tienes que decir toda su bibliografía- dijo Gerald ya molesto, no le agrado nada que Phoebe hablara también de "ese".

-Gerald no estarás celoso… ¿verdad?- pregunto Phoebe suspicaz.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Phoebe aun no me has dicho como se encuentra Helga.

Para alivio de Gerald, Arnold intervino en la conversación. Al parecer se dio cuenta que a su amigo no le agrado "esa persona" como a él y a quien rayos le importaba que fuera un genio en la pintura y todo eso. Lo único que quería saber es como estaba Helga, a pesar de que su relación no iba del todo bien.

-Ella está bien Arnold, solo hay que dejarla descansar- dijo contestándole, el reloj de la sala empezó a sonar y se dieron cuenta que eran las 5:00 de la tarde, ya era muy tarde y ninguno había avisado a su casa. –Chicos es mejor que se vayan en su casa deben estar preocupados por ustedes.- dijo Phoebe.

-Pero y ¿tu Phoebe?- pregunto Gerald

-Yo llamare a mi casa para avisar que estoy con Helga.

Antes de que alguien diga algo la puerta de la casa se abrió dando la aparición del los padres de Helga y Olga.

-Oh niños no sabía que estaban aquí- decía la Sra. Pataki soñolienta, como de costumbre.

-¡Oh pero si son los amigos de mi hermanita bebe!- grito con emoción Olga para acercarse a los chicos y saludarlo, pero se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien – y ¿mi hermanita bebe?.

-Ella está durmiendo, estaba muy cansada- mintió Phoebe ya que pensó que no era recomendable asustar a los Srs. Pataki.

-¡Oh es una lástima!... papi por favor sube las bolsa a mi cuarto- después de decir eso el sr. Pataki hizo caso a lo que dijo su dulce y perfecta hija, y subió las cosas.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo Phoebe

-Tenga mucho cuidado y vuelva a visitar a mi hermanita.

…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Vaya James tardaste más de la cuenta… ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto una niña de unos 13 años, de pelo oscuro y ojos miel. Al parecer estaba molesta.

-Ya Mina… ¿Dónde está mama?- simplemente dijo sentándose en el sillón.

La casa era bonita, los colores de las paredes eran de color crema haciéndola muy iluminada, los muebles juntos con los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared, decoraba toda la habitación de la sala en un estilo rustico.

-Fue por algo de comida, algo que supuestamente tu iba hacer- recriminándole por no ver traido la comida.

-Ya lo siento, pero se presento una emergencia.

-¿Qué clase de emergencia?

-Un accidente.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿no te paso nada?… ¡anda contesta!- dijo su hermana lanzándose al mismo tiempo para inspeccionar su no nenia ninguna herida.

-Mina por favor estoy bien- quitándosela de encima.

-Pero dijiste sobre un accidente- dijo confundida.

-A una niña… iban atropellar.

-¡Dios santo!

-No te preocupes está bien, por suerte estaba cerca y la salve.

-¡Ja!... mi hermano el héroe, dime cuantas más profesiones quieres probar para elegir una.- sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

-Sabes que soy pintor.

-Pues la última vez dijiste que ibas a dejar de pintar, ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunto curiosa

-Encontré mi fuente de inspiración.- esa fue su respuesta antes de ir a su habitación.

…-…-…-…-…-…-

Mientras tanto un chico con cabeza en forma de balón estaba tirado en un cama pensando en que era lo que pasaba, Helga le había confesado su amor, pero él, ¿qué es lo que siente por Helga?. En ese momento su mente era un caos.

* * *

N/A: Hola soy seilen-dru y este es mi primer fic sobre Helga y Arnold, anteriormente había leído los fic's que hay y eso me animo a hacer uno… espero que les guste y me dejen review para ver si les gusto… y perdonen si no le entienden ya que soy experta en confusiones… pero para entender bien la historia deben leer el siguiente capítulo…. ¡HASTA ENTOCES!


	2. Conociendo el arte

_**-El verano de mi vida-**_

_**Por Seilen-dru**_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_No hay memoria donde no aparezcan  
ni hay recuerdos en los que no estén  
y en los días tristes y felices  
fue con ellas que reí y lloré._

_Si estoy lejos las siento muy cerca  
nunca nadie nos va a separar  
ellas guardan todos mis secretos  
un tesoro es nuestra amistad._

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_**Cap. 2: Conociendo el arte**_

Helga y Phoebe iba saliendo de la heladería, cada una con un helado de su sabor favorito. Helga como siempre uno de fresa y vainilla y Phoebe de chocolate. Ese día estaba más fresco de lo que fue el día anterior, a pesar de hacer calor esta vez no tan sofocante y te relajaba al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol. El silencio que había esa incomodo para ambas, ninguna no decía ninguna palabra, Phoebe quería preguntarle ¿Cómo estaba? Después de que casi la atropellan el otro día no pudo comunicarse con ella hasta el día siguiente y le preocupaba pero dudaba en decir algo, sabía que si tenía paciencia Helga sola se abriría como siempre lo hacía con ella. Ya estaban por llagar al parque pero nada… Helga parecía más entretenida de terminar su helado que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Helga?- Phoebe ya no soporto mas el silencio y hablo.

-Mmmm…

-¿Helga que pasa?- le pregunto en un intento de hacer que Helga digiera algo.

-Nada Phoebe, mira ahí hay una banca vamos a sentarnos- dijo al momento de caminar un poco más rápido para alejarse de Phoebe.

Esto ya se había hecho costumbre, correr, huir, escapar de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño. Phoebe solo la vio irse a la banca y la siguió en silencio.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Arnold se encontraba en su habitación, entre sus manos un libro rosa que en algún momento tuvo la dicha de encontrar entre sus cosas. Ese objeto que lo hizo sentir tan "especial", que con cada uno de esos poemas escritos en el eran el reflejo de un ser, que era capaz de ver algo dentro de uno que instintivamente no sabía que existían. Había leído ese libro unas cuarenta y ocho veces y cada vez que lo hacía despertaba emociones muy adentro del corazón, anhelando el día de encontrar a ese misterioso autor para preguntarle ¿el porque?, ¿Por qué se lo había dedicado a el?. Pero cuando por fin llego ese día… NADA… si eso paso nada, no supo cómo reaccionar ni actuar, todos sus sentidos se paralizaron y no sabía que hacer. Lamentablemente fue el comienzo de uno de los problemas existenciales mas grande que haya enfrentado en su corta vida.

Dio vuelta a la página y leyó para si lo que decía, no podía evitar sonrojándose. Le costaba creer que Helga aya sido el autor de ese libro y que todos esos poemas los escribió para el. Helga… su solo nombre hace que brote miles de confusiones en su ahora trabada mente, se sentía terrible, se sentía miserable, pero mas que nada un cobarde. Si un cobarde que en vez de enfrentar de frente este asunto como siempre lo hacia cuando tenia algún problema, ahora no tenia el valor que necesita para po9der hablar con Helga respecto a esto.

Un suspiro se le escapo, cerro sus ojos y por un instante se permitió soñar.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

-¿Helga?

-Mmmm… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al despejar la vista del lago que tenían enfrente.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a una exposición de arte- dijo Phoebe un poco dudosa.

-¡¿Exposición de arte?!

-Si es que un famoso pintor mostrara algunas de sus pinturas en la galería que está cerca de aquí… y me gustaría que fueras conmigo- dijo de una forma casi suplicante Phoebe.

-Mmmm… no se Phoebe, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas- volviendo la vista de nuevo en el lago.

-Vamos Helga de esa manera quitaras esa cara que no te queda- lo dijo de una forma tan seria, que para sorpresa de Helga no le daba opción de negarse.

-Bien pero te recuerdo que yo nací con esta cara- dijo Helga un poco enojada al momento de ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar.

Phoebe solo sonrió ante tal comentario, la vieja Helga aun existía.

-Oye no tendremos que ponernos ropa ridícula verdad- dijo al momento de pararse, Phoebe también se detuvo.

-¿Ropa ridícula?... a que te refieres- pregunto inocentemente Phoebe.

-¡A esa!, me refiero a los vestidos y eso.

-No… ¿Por qué?.

-Porque no tengo ganas de usar uno- dándose la vuelta y comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

Volvió de nuevo el silencio pero no importaba ya que Helga poco a poco se veía como siempre, además, de que irían a la exposición de James Banchs. Faltaban 3 cuadras mas cuando se encontraron con Gerald.

-¿Hey Phoebe a donde van?- pregunto al verla acercarse a el.

Phoebe se sonrojo en cambio Helga hizo una cara de disgusto.

-Vamos a la exposición de arte en la galería… ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto Phoebe, sin prestar a la cara que puso Helga ante tal idea, no es que Gerald le molestara !NO! era el hecho que era el mejor amigo de la persona que la había destruido.

-Mmmm, me dirigía a casa de Arnold, a estado muy extraño y me preocupa- Helga sin intención escucho lo que dijo Gerald "¿Arnold extraño?".

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Phoebe preocupada, sabia que Helga estaría escuchando, sabia que Arnold le preocupaba.

-Pues no se por eso iba a verlo.

-Si quieres nosotras te acompañamos.

-!!Qué?!-grito Helga a tal proposición, es que acaso Phoebe no sabia que no quería tener contacto con Arnold, !!estaba loca o que!!

-Si Helga vamos a ver como esta Arnold y luego vamos a la exposición- dijo Phoebe a ver la cara de Helga.

-De ninguna manera Phoebe, si quieres ver tu como esta el cabeza de balón aya tu, yo me voy- dijo alejándose de ellos.

-¡Helga!-Grito Phoebe.

Iba a seguirla cuando Gerald la tomo del brazo.

-Déjala, anda más loca de lo normal- al momento de decir eso recibió una mirada acusadora de Phoebe, Gerald sintió escalofríos al verla. La mirada de Phoebe era fría. Se soltó del brazo de Gerald y siguió a su amiga.

-!!Helga espera!!- gritaba Phoebe al ir detrás de Helga.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al alcanzarla, su respiración esa agitada.

-Nada ya te dije que si quieres ir a ver que tiene el cabeza de balón puedes ir- siguió caminando, no se paro cuando Phoebe la llamaba para que se detenga y la esperara.

-No importa puedo verlo después, pero porque te enojaste Helga?

-¡Yo enojarme!, jajajaja… yo no me enoje- dijo al detenerse para ver de frente a Phoebe.

-Enserio, porque a mi si me pareció

-Ya chica… solo que no quiero ir a cada de Arnold- dijo ya con una voz más suave y triste.

-Helga…

-¡Ya! … no íbamos a ir a una exposición de no sé quien- dijo en un tono más alegre para no preocupar a Phoebe.

-Se llama James Banchs, es un joven pintor muy artístico, sus cuadros son increíbles y tan solo tiene 15 años – decía mientras suspiraba y tenia en sus ojos una mirada soñadora(n/a: ACLARACION como no les dije Helga y sus amigos tienen 11 años), -es considerado un genio y su pintura más famosa son las lagrimas de la sirenas y…

-Vaya Phoebe al parecer sabes mucho de él, incluso te sabes su bibliografía- dijo Helga con una sonrisa burlona.

Phoebe se apeno coloriéndose su rostro de carmesí. A verla de esa manera tan apenada Helga no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Ya Phoebe no era para que te pusieras así- quitándose algunas lagrimas de lo ojos provocado por reírse tanto.

-Oh Helga no te burles, pero de verdad es impresionante- dijo Phoebe ya cuando su cara volvió a su color normal.

-Bien pues vamos a ver que tan bueno es tu amorcito- poniéndose de nuevo a caminar, a Helga le daba gracia ver la expresión de Phoebe.

-¡Helga! No es mi amorcito- le dijo reclamándole.

-Ya, pero en verdad parece ser que a ti te gusta- haciéndola nuevamente sonrojar.

-Nada de eso, es solo que admiro su trabajo además…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

-¿Oye hermano que te pasa?- pregunto Mina mientras observaba a su hermano que miraba con interés por la ventana. –Parecieras que esperas a alguien-

-En realidad si espero a alguien- su vos sonó tan suave y tranquila, era uno de los rasgos que lo distinguían a los demás.

-¿Y se puede saber a quien?- la curiosidad de Mina brotaba de sus ojos, y como no hacerlo si era difícil saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente del genio de su hermano. Ese día vio por primera vez después de varios meses en donde un día dejo de pintar. Había tanta melancolía en el, que por mas que lo intentara no lograba quitarle de su mirar ese vacío pero, desde que llegaron a esta ciudad todo cambio en los ojos de James como poco a poco era mas expresivo, tranquilizando tanto a ella como a su madre al ver de nuevo a James pintar de nuevo.

-Mina sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Lo se por eso es que tienen 9 vidas ¿no?… de dirás o no quien es?

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue- dijo al momento de alejarse de la ventana.

-Muo eres muy malo- protestó Mina haciendo un puchero, James simplemente la inoro sonriendo.

…_- Flash Back-…_

_Era las 7 de la tarde y todos estaban reunidos en la mesa __disfrutando una pizza de peperoni, todo era armonía excepto cuando los hermanitos se pelean por quien se comería el ultimo pedazo de pizza. La armoniosa cena se convirtió en una batalla caudal, en donde tenían que atacar con todas sus armas y tener la mejor estrategia para ganar, cualquier mínima distracción causaría la derrota del suculento manjar de pan, cheso y salsa de tomate con trozos de peperoni. _

_James y Mina tenia fija su mirada en el otro, no existía sonido alguno que __perturbara ese ambiente tenso que se formo en unos instantes, podía escucharse la respiración del otros, unos pequeños sonidos se empezaron a escuchar, era el de su madre recogiendo sus platos y llevándolos a la cocina. _

_Mina miraba la pizza y a su hermano __rezando por dentro por algo que distrajera a su hermano que se descuidara un momento, quería una oportunidad de obtener el trozo faltante. _

_James en cambio a pesar de ser una de las luchas __más largas, no pensó que esta vez Mina resistiera mucho, el siempre obtenía siempre el trozo final pero ahora sabía que si descuidaba perdería todo. _

_Ambos estaban sudando, el sonido del sonar del teléfono corto la tensión __abruptamente, se miraron entre ellos preguntándole al otro con la vista que fuera a contestar pero sabían que si un lo hacía anunciaría la victoria para uno y la derrota para el otro. Ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. En momentos coso ese demostraba claramente la inmadurez de ellos. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba y no contestaba hasta que su madre cansada atendió._

_-¿Bueno?- __pregunto Marie cansada, el día de hoy tuvo que hacer muchos trámites, tantos que le fue imposible hacer la cena del día hoy por lo que prefirió encargar una pizza que sabía perfectamente que a sus hijos les encantaba. Pero esto si ya era el colmo, con su mano se masajeo la frente para evitar el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo. (Marie es el nombre de los dos chiquillos que estaban disputándose un trozo de pizza en el comedor) . –¿si es esta quieres hablar con él?- _

_Ajenos a todo James y Mina no quitaban de la vista a su objetivo, sabían que en cualquier momento esto llegaría a su final__. El llamado de su madre dio el definitivo cierre a esta tremenda batalla de voluntades._

_-Jame__s hijo alguien te llama- lo llamo dejando el teléfono en la mesita._

_-¡Rayos!- exclamo resignado mientras veía como su hermana aprovecho la oportunidad y se apodero del trozo de pizza. –¿Bueno?_

_-¿James Banchs?- pregunto una voz del otro lado del teléfono._

_-Si el habla_

_-Hola- dijo tímidamente, dudando en continuar- Mi nombre es Phoebe no se si me recuerdas pero el otro día ayudaste a mi amiga._

_Rápidamente le vino a la mente ella, esa chica que sin conocerla lo impulso ayudarla, pero lo que __más le intrigo fueron sus ojos. Los mas azules que haya visto en su vida, eran tan profundo y con un resplandor tan grande que sentía ser adsorbidos por ellos, pero al verlos detenidamente vio una oscura y penetrante soledad y tristeza. Se sintió tan impotente sin saber porque, por eso se había ofrecido llevarla a su casa a pesar de la mirada que le dieron esos niños en especial uno rubio con una extraña cabeza que parecía un balón de fútbol americano._

_-Si te recuerdo ¿Qué deseas?- pregunto __curioso por saber el motivo de su llamada._

_-Bueno usted me dijo que lo llamara para informarle sobre Helga/_

_-¿Está bien?- extrañamente pregunto entre ansioso y solicito._

_-Si ella se encuentra bien, era como usted dijo… solo estaba cansada_

_-No me llames de Usted… puedes decirme James Phoebe_

_-Yo…- Phoebe se sonrojo, o0bvio que James no la vio.- Bueno solo quería que us…_

_-Phoebe- dijo interrumpiéndola_

_-Lo siento… solo te llamo para decirte que se encuentra bien y darte las gracias por su ayuda- _

_-No tienes porque… oye no te gustaría ir __tú y tu amiga a una exposición de arte que habrá mañana- no supo porque estaba haciendo eso, el ni la conocía pero la estaba invitándola a una de sus exposiciones pero sabía que si ella iba su amiga tal vez iría con ella y deseaba tanto verla de nuevo… el porqué? No lo sabía pero quería averiguarlo._

_-¿Una exposición de arte?_

_-Si expondrán algunas obras __mía… dime vendrán?_

_-Clamo me gustaría pero… no sé si Helga quiera- Phoebe sabía que Helga se ha comportado raro y no sabía la razón. Pero la idea del joven pintor no era del todo mala, de esa manera Helga se distraería un poco de lo que pasa por su mente._

_-Me gustaría mucho que vinieran- su voz sonó tan cálida que hizo sonrojar nuevamente a Phoebe._

_-Está bien la convenceré._

_..-Fin del Fash Back-.._

James no perdía de vista las personas que entraban a la galería cuando de repente las vio. Phoebe y Helga iban entrando. Automáticamente James se alejo de la ventana dirigiéndose a ir a la galería.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

-Hey viejo… me puedes decir que tienes, últimamente andas muy extraño- pregunto Gerald sentado en un borde de la cama de Arnold, Arnold no despejaba la vista del techo.

-Estoy confundido Gerald no se qué hacer- la voz de Arnold era débil, como si le costara abrirse.

-¿Confundido?

-sí y no sé qué hacer.

-Explícate viejo porque no teniendo- le pidió Gerald.

-No aun no puedo contarte… mejor dime porque tienes tu esa cara- le pregunto, cuando Gerald entro tenia

-Lo que pasa es que me encontré con Phoebe y Helga- al escuchar el nombre de Helga, Arnold se tenso, Gerald observo la reacción de su amigo pero pensó que esa mejor dejarlo así.- y me invitara a una exposición de arte o algo por el estilo.

Cabe de mencionar de que Arnold se sorprendió –¿Una exposición?-

-Sí y lo más creíble fue que Helga ni se opuso… cada día anda muy rara- negando con su cabeza.

Esas palabras comenzaron a taladrar la mente de Arnold, pensando en que esto no solo lo tenía a el así si no también a Helga, se sintió culpable, el había actuado mal esa vez, negándose a creer tales sentimientos de una niña que apenas estaba conociendo su primer amor.

Nuevamente se fundió en sus pensamiento, Gerald solo se le quedo mirando sintiéndose incomodo. No le gustaba para nada la forma en que estaba Arnold pero si el no le dice que tiene el no puede ayudarle.

No soportando mas el silencio se decidió hablar nuevamente.

-Y… ¿porque no vamos a esa exposición de arte?- le pregunto Gerald despertando de su letargo al pensativo Arnold.

-¿Ir a la exposición?- dijo dudoso más que nada para él.

-Si quizás así te distraes un momento- le sugirió.

-No lo sé no tengo muchas ganas.

-Anda solo será por un rato- diciendo levantándose de la cama y tomando a Arnold del brazo para obligarlo a que se pare también.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

-Mira Helga no te parece bonita- dijo Phoebe señalándole una pintura.

-¡Bah Phoebe! No sé cómo es que te emocionas tanto por una pintura- dijo desinteresadamente Helga si ver siquiera la pintura.

-Que no ves los colores, la forma en que se funden y revelan otros, esta pintura es preciosa- decía sin despejar la vista del cuadro.

En el se ve varios tonos de azules y verdes. En ellos se ve una figura de un animal marino específicamente una ballena que sale a flote salpicando agua por su orificio. El azul y el verde dan la apariencia del mar pero al mismo tiempo refleja el mundo exterior y el espacio. Las pequeñas gotas de agua forman a su vez estrellas diminutas tratando de brillar en tanto resplandor.

-Phoebe es solo una pintura mas- le dijo Helga

-Hay Helga- un poco enojada por el comentario de Helga.

Cada pintura era especial y única. Los cuadros no tenían más que 3 colores únicamente y mostraban una belleza extraordinaria. Es por eso que James Banchs era tan famoso a su corta edad.

Pero una pintura en especial llamo la atención de Helga, esa pintura era de colores oscuros entre guinda y azul marino, con un poco de verde oscuro. En ella se reflejaba a un ser desconocido que descendía del cielo, su forma era un poco escalofriante, pero lo más aterrador eran sus ojos, de un rojo muy vivo. Helga parecía hipnotizada viendo esa pintura, como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera dejándolo a ella y esa figura desconocida. Sentía que "eso" la llamaba, la atraía mas y mas a él, pero más que tener miedo sentía angustia y dolor, tristeza y desolación. Por un momento sintió que "eso" era su alma hablándole.

-¿Helga?- dijo Phoebe sacudiéndola.

-¡Rayos! Phoebe ¿qué pasa?- pregunto tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

-¿Eso quería preguntar?, perecías ida… ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Si Phoebe- viendo el nombre de la pintura "EL ALMA OSCURA".

-Veo que si pudieron venir- dijo un muchacho al acercarse a ellas.

Ambas se voltearon encontrándose a un muchacho que les sonreía cálidamente. Phoebe inmediato lo reconoció en cambio Helga lo miro entre molesta y confundida. Molesta por el atrevimiento de hablarles con tanta familiaridad y confundida porque le dio la impresión de verlo visto en otra parte. James no dejaba de sonreír estaba nervioso pensando en que Phoebe no lograría que su amiga viniera con ella, pero al verla allí se sintió tranquilo y en paz como si un gran peso fuera descargado de su cuerpo. No sabia el porque tenia la necesidad de verla ¿Qué tenia de especial ella?, ¿Por qué esa ansiedad?, lo único que sabia es que después de su pequeño encuentro se sintió con ganas de pintar, por eso acepto dar esta exposición.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente Phoebe

-Hola Phoebe- saludándola de la mano, Helga se quedo sorprendida "es que acaso Phoebe lo conocía" se preguntaba.

-Un momento- dijo Helga – ¿es acaso ustedes se conocen?

-Algo así- le contesto James sonriéndole.

No paraba de sonreiré. Mina que estaba un poco alejada miraba con la boca abierta. Ver a su hermano así era sumamente raro sin mencionar un poco tenebroso.

-¡Hola!… Mi nombre es James Banchs- presentándose al momento que le daba su mano. Helga en cambio no sabía que era lo que pasaba y dudosa le tomo la mano.

-Helga G. Pataki.

--

Hola a todos… aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo… espero que me perdonen por la tardanza pero he estando un poco ocupada… espero que les guste y me den su opinión… también quiero agradecer a todos por estarme leyendo diciendo que les estaba gustado… aunque solo era el primer capítulo… espero no decepcionarlos con este… sigan dejándome review para apúrame más… los veré pronto… JANE


End file.
